1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pants-type disposable diaper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pants-type disposable diaper which has a waist opening at an upper end and a pair of leg openings on a lower part is conventionally used as one type of absorbent product for receiving excrement from a wearer. Such a disposable diaper has an outer covering sheet where a front part and a back part, to be positioned on a front side and a back side of a wearer, are continuous with each other via a middle part, and left and right ends of the front part are bonded to left and right ends of the back part, respectively, to form a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. In addition, an absorbent body to absorb excrement from the wearer is attached on the outer covering sheet so as to lie from the front part to the back part.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-97979, a pair of end holding sheets which is bonded to a front part and a back part, respectively to cover both end portions of an absorbent body in a longitudinal direction is disclosed, and the absorbent body is securely fixed on an outer covering sheet by the end holding sheets.
Recently, comfort level of wearing a disposable diaper is progressively improved by thinning and softening of its outer covering sheet which is made of a nonwoven fabric; however, the outer covering sheet of such disposable diaper is easily stretched. Thus, when the disposable diaper is put on a wearer, even if the front part and the back part are pulled up in order to bring the absorbent body in close contact with the crotch region of the wearer, it is not easy to pull up the absorbent body itself because of stretching of the outer covering sheet. When the absorbent body is not in close contact with the crotch region of the wearer, there may be a case where excrement is not absorbed into the absorbent body appropriately and it leaks out to the outside.